Heaven
by animeisheart
Summary: After everyone at Jabberwock island passed away, it's time for Hajime Hinata to go too but horrors of his past keeps on revisiting him.


Author's note: Hey guys! I've been so crazy with Danganronpa and I want to share to the fandom my first Hinanami story. I adore this pair so much! Their story is so heartbreakingly beautiful!

* * *

Hajime stood at the shore of Jabberwock Island. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the gentle breeze, the warm sunlight, the fine sand, and the tranquil ocean waves. After Naegi Makoto saved them, the 77th Class resided in this island. It's been their home for so many years. And yet, this home of theirs feel so empty now.

"It feels so quiet here without you guys," Hajime said as he stared at their cottages. A few years ago, the first death on the island occurred. Before Nagito Komaeda's birthday, he died peacefully. Some might think that Komaeda was so unlucky to be the first one to die and a day before his birthday but for Hajime, he thinks that Komaeda was lucky enough not to experience the pain of seeing all your friends die. Next was Fuyuhiko who also died peacefully, knowing that Pekoyama never left his side until his last breath. Before he knew it, everyone he cared so much about had passed away already.

Right now, Hajime is 45 years old already and he has grown weaker each day compared to a normal adult due to the side effects of the illegal human experiment. He knew that his time is about to end so for the last time, he called Naegi and thanked him for everything he did for all of them. Naegi understood and bid him farewell. Naegi even promised that once everything is over, he will reveal to the whole world the truth about them, about how the 77th Class saved the Future Foundation.

On his final night, he wanted to leave the world peacefully. As he was about to close his eyes, he heard a laughter.

"Who is that?" who slowly spoke and searched for the voice. He was surprised to see that his familiar room had gone completely dark.

"Did you miss me?" the voice spoke again, this time a finger was poking Hajime's cheek. Hajime felt cold. He knew perfectly well that voice.

"Enoshima Junko!"

"Yay! My Kamukura-senpai still remembers me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it seems that it's gonna be your last living night so I want to reminisce some good old times with you. Isn't that despairingly beautiful?" Junko said as she played with Hajime's hair.

"Aw, I miss your long, silky soft, black hair!" she added as she continued laughing.

"You're boring. Get away from me," he said as he pushed Junko away. Junko laughed in a sinister way.

"Are you thinking that you can die peacefully? Now thaaaaat's boring."

"That's all I ever want now."

"Don't you think it's unfair? You dying peacefully? I mean come on! You're Kamukura Izuru, you are Despair!" Junko confidently claimed.

"I was," Hajime corrected her statement.

"Well whatever. Even if you disappear from this world, the things that you did to destroy this world will never be the same anymore. You destroyed people's

lives, future, and hope. You even destroyed your own life just to become the Ultimate Hope that became Ultimate Despair."

"I know that. All of it. But that won't make me feel despair," he said to her. Junko frowned because it's clear that her attempts to induce Hajime to despair is not working at all.

"Well then how about this. How does it feel to be alone?"

"What?"

"HAHA don't play dumb Kamukura! You feel so alone right now. You lost all your friends. You're the only one who feels the burden of watching them all leave your side. And now no one will be with you on your last moments. Only Despair is with you now," Junko said, smiling evilly and knowing that she did pretty well in making him feel despair again. Hajime didn't respond to her.

"You're the only one who knows the pain of losing a friend. Who was the first person to die? Oooh was it Komaeda-senpai? That albino boy who loves hope soooo much it's making me sick," Junko giggled and changed her tone in a darker one. "No, you first lost yourself and then you lost her. Truth hurts, right?"

Hajime felt sadness filled up inside of him. Junko was right. He was the only person who saw and felt the suffering of the others. He lost so many important people. He lost himself just so he can have talent. Because of that, he lost Nanami. He felt it again, both sadness and despair.

"We can celebrate our despair together. Why don't you join me, Kamukura Izuru?" Junko offered, smirking at Hajime.

Hajime doesn't want to go with Junko but his sadness and despair is driving him to go with her. He wanted to scream and to stop himself but he can't. He felt hopeless and felt tears stream down his face. He doesn't want despair anymore. Meanwhile, Junko was smiling more and more evilly.

But just when Hajime is about to lose all hope, he saw a glimmer of light The little ball of light illuminated brightly in that dark room. It distracted Junko and she disappeared from Hajime's sight in annoyance. Hajime watched as the light went inside his chest and felt it stayed in his heart. It felt warm and when he opened his eyes again, he was back in his room and saw Chiaki Nanami sitting beside him.

"Nanami!" he said as his eyes widened in surprise and tears streamed down his face.

"It's been a long time, Hinata-kun," Chiaki said as she smiled at him and wiped his tears away.

"That ball of light.. it was you. You...saved me again from despair, didn't you?" Hajime said as he sat up from bed. Chiaki nodded.

"She's still here. Enoshima Junko is still here," he said as he searched for the blonde girl. Chiaki took hold of Hajime's trembling hands to calm him down.

"She's long gone, Hinata-kun. That image of her is created by your sadness," she explained.

"You felt alone and regretted so many things for a long time that it made you feel despair. I've been watching and guiding you all this time so that you won't fall into despair anymore," Chiaki said as she hugged Hajime. When Hajime realized all of it was just his illusion, he cried in Chiaki's arms.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the burden of losing all my friends is too much for me to handle. Just the sight of you..dying in front of me was enough to make me feel this pain," he said as he sobbed. Chiaki continued to hug him.

"Don't be afraid, Hinata-kun. You won't feel that pain anymore," Chiaki said reassuringly.

"I..I want to see them again. I want to be with you again," Hajime said. Chiaki nodded.

"Everyone's waiting for you Hinata-kun. Be brave, okay?" Chiaki replied as she kissed Hajime's forehead.

"Yeah, I will," Hajime said and smiled before finally closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Jabberwock Island, but this time it was more beautiful and more peaceful. It looks like a perfect paradise. It was heaven. He also saw in the reflection of the water that he was young again. From afar, he saw all of his friends. They were all smiling and waiting for him. He decided to approach them. He walked towards them. His pacing quickened until he felt himself running towards the group. When he got near them, he felt tears stream down his face.

"Yo!" Kazuichi greeted.

"Hello Hajime," Sonia spoke.

"Took you long enough to join us," Fuyuhiko said as Pekoyama nodded her head.

"You're the last person to arrive here," Komaeda added.

"Geez, don't be such a crybaby," Saionji teased.

"Let's have a welcome party for Hajime!" Ibuki declared.

He hugged all of them and laughed together with them. It was the happiest moment of his life, being reunited with all of them. While everyone was having fun, Hajime excused himself and stared at the ocean. There, his heart melted as he saw the one person that he most wanted to see.

"Chiaki," he calmly said. The girl was busy playing games in her console but the faint sound of her name made her look at Hajime's direction. Chiaki smiled as she saw Hajime approaching her.

"I made it. I'm so happy that I've been reunited with all of you," Hajime said as he hugged Chiaki.

"Yeah. This time, we'll be together forever so there's no need to worry about anything!" Chiaki said so much happiness in her tone.

"This time, it's going to be a happy ending right?"

"It is a happy ending already," Chiaki said. They both laughed softly. The pair walked back towards their classmates.

"Hinata-kun, I forgot to tell you something...I think," Chiaki said, stopping suddenly. Hajime turned around and asked, "What is it?" With a smile on her angelic face, Chiaki spoke the most heartwarming words that Hajime heard from all the years of loneliness and isolation,

"Hinata-kun, welcome home!"

With a smile on his face, Hajime said, "I'm home."

Just like how he wanted, Hajime Hinata, who was known to others as Kamukura Izuru, died peacefully that night with a calm smile on his face. His soul was now reunited with his friends in heaven.


End file.
